


Tell Him Goodbye

by starsystems



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never stand next to Godric anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him Goodbye

He tries to send the message to him with everything he's got. He wants to tell him. Tell him everything, even if Godric already knows. But it feels like Godric isn't listening anymore, his eyes blind to the things he must see in Eric. He tries to make him feel it all, bows his head, eyes burning with blood. It spills over and makes him feel weak, thousand times weaker with every small drop he loses. Crying is a waste, but he can't stop, he can't make his voice steady. It breaks and rises too high and then trails away. He can't control anything, just a glance and a few gentle words and he's lost it all.

Please, please, _please_ is all that is going through his head, dropping out of his mouth, running down his cheeks with his blood.

He can't let go, he can't form the words Godric requires from him. The whole world shrinks until it barely holds the two of them. And Godric says: "Let me go" and Eric can't. He wants to cling to his maker, keep him as close as possible, push until it becomes impossible to separate them. But all he gets is a loose hand in his hair, a thumb rubbing against his scalp once, twice, down his neck, and then Godric is already slipping away.

He can't release Godric, not to this. And he hasn't been released either. Both of them unable to say the words.

"As your maker," Godric says and Eric has to obey, even if every step away brings him pain, like he's burning in the sun next to Godric.

But he will never stand next to Godric anymore.

It's been too long for their bond to shatter just with Godric turning his head away, locking eyes with the light in the horizon, but it feels like it does, like it crumbles into nothingness like a thousand year old paper under uncaring fingers. Eric finds himself smiling, impossibly, at the curve of Godric's neck.

Sookie says: "I'll stay with him," and brushes her fingers over Eric's hand. That's when the world expands a little. That's when the world is again more than Godric and the hollow places he used to occupy. That's when Eric finally notices her there.

Sookie's eyes are deep and calm. There is no pity in them and Eric is grateful. He walks away like this isn't the end.

They never say goodbye.


End file.
